Vastaya/Marai
Lore Marai Champions Other Related Champions * is the Aspect of the Moon is searching for. History : For more information, see Into the Abyss. Centuries ago, an ancient Vastaya of Ionia traveled to the shores of Mount Targon in search of a new home. The race built a hidden village beneath a coral reef in the sea. Though they had their enemies, the city was an impenetrable fortress, until a massive Void rift opened near their home. Their attempts to control the waters around them had proved to be unsuccessful, with countless Marai perishing. Their numbers were dwindling until the arrival of the Moonstone. The Marai rely heavily on Moonstones, powerful objects found only on the surface world, which light altering properties help the Marai ward off larger predators that reside in the deeps. The stone's powers lasts only one hundred years and is the sacred duty of The Tidecaller's to acquire these objects. Before it's light fades, the Tidecaller must journey into the Great Deep, retrieve an abyssal pearl, and carry it to the surface. There, on the night of the winter solstice of the hundredth year, the Tidecaller makes a ceremonial exchange with a land-walker bearing a moonstone. By trading the pearl for the moonstone, the Tidecaller ensures the survival of the Marai for another century. The current Tidecaller, is desperately searching for a Moonstone to help her people. Biology The Marai are a water dwelling form of a sentient species known as the Vastaya. They resemble a mix between Humans and fish (humanoid upper part, fish lower part), the Marai are capable of withstanding enormous pressures of the Great Deep and being able to live in salt and fresh waters. Their distinct features are their uniquely formed scales and flaps. Their darker green scales end at the point of their chests, resembling clothing. Male Marai have their lighter scales (resembling skin) shown more prominent in their chest area than female Marai. However, female marain have larger and more prominent flaps around their bodies (resembling laced clothing). Both sexes have flap protrusions resembling hair on their heads. These protrusions can be in various shades of yellow and green. Their eyes have dark sclera and irises in various shades of green, red, yellow, orange, and blue. It is unclear on how the Marai reproduce. The most likeliest way is that of surface dwelling mammals, since their origin comes from the surface and female Vastaya having lactate protrusions. Culture Being Vastaya, they have deep magical connections to the world around them and are highly sensitive to its magical fluctuations. The Void Rift near their home threatens their entire existence, and as such have found ways to combat its violent nature with the use of the Moonstone infused with the celestial magic of the heavens. The culture of the Tidecaller was born out of necessity and is highly praised and respected withing Marai society. Their legacy, as well as the legacy of each Marai, is remembered through murals, texts, or simple mementos such as necklaces made out of shells. The Marai adorn simple accessorized jewelry made out of numerous gems, coral, shells, and plant life. Each Marai is trained to hunt from a young age. Bathystaff are a common hunting tool, also able to illuminate surrounding area during deep excursions. Not many surface people know of the Marai. They are considered as mythical creatures by sailors. The only surface dwellers that have close connections with them are the Lunari of Mount Targon, until their mysterious disappearance. Trivia * has at the base of the crown a triangle composed of streams surrounding a circle carved with what seems like the Void symbol. This could possibly represent the Tidecaller's ability of using moonlight to repel the Void. * Each new Tidecaller is adorned with a ceremonial crown and fin plates. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Tidecaller| |-|Gallery= Nami Teaser.jpg|Nami Teaser Nami Concept 01.png|Nami Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 02.png|Nami Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 03.png|Nami Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 04.png|Nami Concept 4 Nami Concept 05.png|Nami Concept 5 Nami Model 01.jpg|Nami Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Model 02.jpg|Nami Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Model 03.png|Nami Model 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami First Steps 01.png|Nami "First Steps" Illustration Nami ItA concept 01.jpg|Nami "Into The Abyss" Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami ItA concept 02.jpg|Nami "Into The Abyss" Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami Into the Abyss cover 01.jpg|Nami "Into the Abyss" Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami Into the Abyss cover 02.jpg|Nami "Into the Abyss" Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Cats Versus Dogs Sashimi Time.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Sashimi Time" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) See Also * Into the Abyss * Marai Territory * Marai Village de:Meer des Behüters#Marai Category:Vastaya Category:Races